


第50章 一点就着 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [4]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564498
Kudos: 2





	第50章 一点就着 完整版

【正文入V啦，所以这里只放车，欢迎小伙伴们去康康】

最烈的酒，带走了最刻骨的记忆。  
“你在留给我的那张破纸……”楚天长顿了顿，“抱歉那纸真是太破了。你在情书里说，会努力向我靠拢。其实，咱们相识的时候，你是最好的你，我是最烂的我。是我在向你靠拢。”  
他把不成型的硬盘丢进酒中，任它自生自灭，然后对岳小川张开双臂。  
后者只是歪头微笑，没有动作。他慢慢走过去，把他抱在怀里。  
“小川，你来到我身边，像活泉注入死水，阳光照进原始森林的腐植。”  
“……你可太他妈腻歪了。”岳小川起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我想跟你睡觉。”浪漫情话突然变成粗鄙之语。  
“想干就干，别念唧唧歪歪的念诗。”  
楚天长迫不及待把人扛进浴室，将花洒水量开到最大，像个熟练的洗车工，飞速帮二人洗净身体后，进行了一会儿拼刺刀运动，将勃发的下体握在一起撸动。  
“啊！”岳小川惊呼一声，从头到脚都渐渐泛红，这种硬碰硬的触感相当刺激。  
楚天长用炙热的眼神舔舐着他的肌肤，醉人的磁性声音，喃喃低语奇怪可耻的情话：“你离开后，我琢磨出一千种打飞机的方法。每一种，都跟你有关，因为要想着你才能射出来。”  
“一千种？可以出本书了啊，国家需要你这种技术型人才。”也许是太久没有性生活，岳小川莫名觉得羞耻，“啊……轻点，我不像你，我不会花式打飞机，我很自律的……”  
“那你在偶尔不自律的时候，会想我吗？”楚天长闲出一只手，捏着岳小川的下巴端详他微红的脸，另一只手沾了些肉棒顶端的透明前液，在粉嫩诱人的龟头打转。  
“嗯……”含着雾气的双眸微微眯起，呻吟也颤抖起来，“我才不会想你，一般都是想着美国队长……”  
楚天长颇为恼火，加快手上的动作，把二人叠在一块的肉棒撸得快冒火星子，在岳小川肩头制造一个又一个吻痕，惹来阵阵急促的喘息。  
很快，白浊热液喷洒在彼此的下腹，被水流带走。  
楚天长自信一笑，“这回好了。”  
“什么好了？”  
“我太久没跟你运动过，你又这么诱人，不先射一次恐怕会早泄。”  
在一个比烈酒更让人上头的绵长的深吻中，岳小川忘了他是怎么来到床上的，也许是被抱过来的。  
黑暗中，有个湿热的柔软活物在舔舐他的乳头，还用牙齿叼起，轻轻扯动，又麻又爽。  
然后，那个东西在腹肌上舔吻着，一路向下，种下战栗的麻痒，逼近中心地带。  
小兄弟先是被吻住，随后被慢慢裹进湿热紧致的口腔。他不禁曲起腿，夹住了一个毛茸茸的东西。浓密的短发搔在大腿根，痒极了。  
“你不是……啊……有洁癖吗……”岳小川难耐地挺起腰，双手绞住床单，甜美的快感从尾椎窜上后脑，脑垂体源源不断分泌出多巴胺，将肉体推向感官的高潮。  
楚天长吐出那根频临爆发的敏感肉棒，用舌尖在顶端轻轻舔弄，“只要与你有关，所有的原则都是狗屁。”  
“嗯……别，别舔了……”  
楚天长慢条斯理地绕着铃口打转，又整根吞入，分开他修长紧实的双腿，手指探向阔别已久的小穴，在入口轻轻按摩。  
“好爽……不行了不行了！”岳小川尖叫起来，像要渴死的鱼乱扑腾，想从那个湿热的地方挣出来。可楚天长偏偏收紧了口腔，狠狠一吸。  
脑中有缤纷的烟火炸开，他竟然射在了一个有洁癖的人的嘴里……岳小川伸手打开床头灯，正瞧见楚天长抬起头，喉结一滚，把他的DNA和染色体咽下去了，还色情地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你好甜。”  
“那个东西不好吃……”他知道，因为他从前很喜欢这样。  
楚天长下床喝了点水，把那股咸涩冲下去，回来见岳小川还沉浸在高潮余韵中发呆，像是在思考人生。  
“想什么呢，把腿分开，自己抱着。”  
岳小川依言照做，把自己摆成等待实验的青蛙的姿势，盯着楚天长那根和他名字一样豪迈大气的巨物，“你又发育了吗？好像变大了。”  
“你让我第二次进入青春期了。”楚天长兴奋地拆开早就准备好的润滑剂，终于派上用场了。  
水蜜桃一样的两瓣臀肉，正微微颤抖着。小穴一如既往的温热紧致，他用手指向深处探索，轻车熟路地找到敏感点，轻轻戳刺。  
内壁在刺激下紧紧吸附着他的手指，刚刚发泄过的可爱肉棒再次高高竖起，渴望地垂着泪。  
几根手指慢慢挤进愈发湿软的后穴，开拓的动作也大胆而淫靡起来。  
楚天长撕开安全套，想了想，又随手丢了。  
“咱们好像从没真正亲密接触过，”他俯下身，望进那双被欲望熏得湿红的眼睛，在穴口轻轻磨蹭几下，缓慢顶入，“我要射进去，这是我的地盘。”  
“我想到了一种动物，汪汪汪的那种，只有它们才想这么划地盘……嘶……好疼……”短暂的胀痛让岳小川蹙眉，呼吸急促起来，但很快便半忍耐半欢愉地闷哼着。  
火热坚硬的肉刃擦过敏感点，撞进更深的地方，他长吟一声，环住楚天长后颈，柔韧的长腿也缠了上去。  
“你这个混蛋……啊……”他仰起头，不堪承受地高亢呻吟，长久无人造访的穴道终于被完全充满，屁股和蛋蛋激情碰撞。  
“你回来吧，我需要你，你也需要我。”楚天长轻吻着艳丽的唇瓣，缓慢抽送着。湿滑高热的媚肉美妙无比，层层紧密地裹上来，吮吸着，天堂也不过如此。  
这具皮实耐操的肉体很快便适应，继而热情似火，发出甜腻的呜咽声，汗湿的鬓角和水光四溢的红唇看起来色情极了，但它们的主人却在胡乱摇头，“我再想想，让我想想……要干就干，别在我思维混乱的时候提这些……”  
楚天长双手抱起他，顺势变为坐姿，箍着盈盈一握的纤腰往身下狠送，同时狠命向上顶弄。  
岳小川的身体越来越软，最终瘫在男人肩头，在放荡的呻吟中，还轻声咕哝着“我不回来”。  
楚天长一侧头，便能吻到他，于是两条舌头你来我往地纠缠了许久，尝遍了对方的味道，搞得楚天长肩上全是亮晶晶的口水。  
忽然，岳小川亮出白牙，愤恨地咬上嘴边的肩膀，在脑海中质问自己：怎么，怎么又滚到一起了？这才几个月而已，怎么就没守住呢？！不愧是导演，这个男人太会制造氛围了，忽忽悠悠就上床了……  
“嘶……你咬我干嘛？”楚天长搂住那微微扭动的细腰，像要顶穿他似的，惩罚性地反复摩擦着敏感点。  
“唔嗯不要……”变调的呻吟溢出红唇。  
很快，楚天长感觉自己的腹肌被濡湿了，岳小川那根颤巍巍的粉红色棒冰，正一边哭泣一边在上面擦来擦去。  
楚天长盯着他因快感而可爱地挤在一起的眉眼，加快动作，把怀中人逼上肉欲的高潮。  
“啊——”岳小川短促地尖叫一声，挺起胸膛，然后没了动静，潮红的双眼失神地望着天花板。可快感越强烈，他就越恼火。  
楚天长没有浪费送到眼前的美餐，含住挺立的小红果用嘴唇轻轻磨动，温柔地在紧致穴道里徜徉。  
一抬眼，却瞥见了岳小川羞愤扬起的拳头，像直升机一样将落未落地在他脑袋上盘旋。  
“呦，想打人啊？你什么时候有了这种爱好？”他调笑着，抓住那个细瘦而有力的拳头，慢慢展开，挑起纤细的手指，含在嘴里用舌头挑逗。  
岳小川气恼地抽回手，故作嫌恶，在他肩头蹭蹭。  
“如果你恨我，就榨干我，”楚天长喃喃地说，紧紧抱住怀中人，下身往更深处挺进，“今夜，我要把你这个倔强的小屁股射满。”  
“我不信你这么厉害。”缓了一会儿，岳小川又生龙活虎，开始配合地摆动腰身，引导体内的大家伙往快感源头撞去。  
活在裆下，其余的事，明早再想吧……谁让男人，都是用小弟弟思考的动物。

【正文入V啦，所以这里只放车，欢迎小伙伴们去康康】


End file.
